


Ожидание

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Жавер сидит в засаде.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 2





	Ожидание

На улицах сонного Парижа было темно, и с реки ветер доносил сырой, пахнущий одновременно тухлятиной и свободой воздух. Вальжан ненавидел своё прошлое, но сейчас он был благодарен тем долгим годам в тюрьме за то, что может вдыхать этот запах без внутреннего содрогания, и за привычную крадущуюся походку тоже. Если бы он не шёл по самому краешку тени от стройных рядов домов, он вряд ли заметил бы припаркованную в густых кустах машину и красный огонёк сигареты в щели приоткрытого окна, но сейчас привыкшие к мраку глаза его видели инспектора полиции Жавера так же отчётливо, как если бы ярко светило солнце.  
Вальжан прижался спиной к выщербленному кирпичу ограды и, напрягая зрение, постарался рассмотреть улицу: до его дома оставалось совсем не много, и можно было бы добраться до него по крышам, перемахнув через ограду соседей, и обойти таким образом пятно тусклого света в паре метров от машины инспектора. Козетта должна была прийти поздно после очередного студенческого собрания со своими друзьями, и Мариус, конечно, довезёт её до дома и будет неловко топтаться у дверей, не решаясь поцеловать её разрумянившуюся от холода щёку на прощание. Подумав об этом, Вальжан улыбнулся и решительно оттолкнулся лопатками от стены. Он давно уже не был заключенным номер 24601, давно порвал все отношения с бандой, давно уже жил нормальной жизнью. Давно уже научился не бояться красно-синих проблесков полицейских мигалок на стенах домов. Осталось только научиться смотреть в глаза инспектору Жаверу так, будто бы ничего этого - ничего - не было в его жизни.  
\- Добрый вечер, инспектор, - сказал он, задев костяшками пальцев стекло автомобиля. С жужжанием оно опустилось до конца, и Жавер хмуро посмотрел на него из темноты салона. Поняв, что его местонахождение не является ни для кого секретом, он включил лампочку над зеркалом заднего вила, поморщившись от её света.  
В салоне пахло табаком, растворимым кофе, несъедобным фаст-фудом и нестираными рубашками, а на лице инспектора была написана усталость: морщинами она залегла на его лбу, очертила крылья носа; залегла тенями под глазами и в седеющей щетине. Жавер не ответил на его приветствие, глядя на него исподлобья покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами, и Вальжан нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться, чтобы как-то сгладить его враждебность.  
\- Мне льстит, что вы жертвуете собственным сном ради безопасности моих соседей, но, смею уверить вас, с моей стороны им ничего не угрожает уже лет двадцать.  
\- Преступник остаётся преступником всегда, - глухо ответил Жавер, потирая ладонью небритую щёку. - Я ждал тебя, потому что должен был убедиться, что ты вернёшься домой без очередного трупа.  
Вальжан поджал губы, но ничего не сказал. Технически, Мариус не был трупом, когда Вальжан принёс его с площади, где произошло столкновение полиции и радикально настроенной молодёжи, но, стоило признать, на живого человека он тогда, действительно, не походил.  
\- Я ждал тебя, - повторил Жавер, прикрывая глаза, будто бы свет лампы был слишком ярким для него. - И буду ждать здесь, в темноте, столько, сколько потребуется.  
Скажи это кто-нибудь другой, это звучало бы напыщенно, но Жавер говорил спокойно, уверенно, как произносят только то, во что верят всерьёз, до глубины души, и Вальжан только кивнул, принимая это признание.  
\- Подождите ещё пять минут, - попросил он, выпрямляясь, и быстрым шагом дошёл до своей двери. В доме он, не разуваясь, прошёл на кухню, ткнул в выключатель кофеварки, и та тут же заурчала, перемалывая кофейные зёрна, запах которых поплыл по квартире, наполняя её уютом. Пока варился кофе, Вальжан отрезал от испечённого утром для Козетты пирога два больших куска, положил их в контейнер и, налив в кружку кофе, понёс то и другое к двери.  
\- Еда не отравлена, - сказал он, протягивая Жаверу кофе и пирог. - Её я готовил для дочери, а кофе я могу отпить из вашей кружки, чтобы вы убедились...  
Инспектор усмехнулся, и этот звук заставил Вальжана замолчать. Он был так же непривычен, как, например, гром в ясном небе.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Жавер, ставя контейнер на сидение рядом с собой и доставая из внутреннего кармана пачку сигарет. Это прозвучало искренне. Так же искренне, как и недавнее предупреждение, и Вальжан позволил себе улыбнуться в ответ, не совсем представляя, какая реакция за этим последует.  
\- Раз уж вы всё равно следите за мной, завезите завтра посуду, пожалуйста, - он кивнул на кружку в крупных и грубых руках Жавера. - Козетта её очень любит, и даёт пить из неё только Мариусу.  
Жавер выдохнул дым в противоположное от Вальжана направление и кивнул.  
\- Сейчас я не планирую никаких преступных дел, - предупредил Вальжан, опираясь локтем о бок машины, - Дождусь возвращения дочери, почитаю и лягу спать, а завтра вернусь около восьми, также постаравшись ничего не украсть и никого не убить, и вы бы тоже спать легли, что ли, инспектор.  
Жавер дёрнул уголком рта, что, по видимому, должно было обозначать улыбку, и повернул ключ в зажигании. Выпрямившись, Вальжан посмотрел на его сосредоточенное лицо и, надеясь, что он не различит его слов за шумом мотора, сказал:  
\- Я буду ждать вас завтра.


End file.
